


into the pillow world

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeiZenNi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Deities, Dreamcatchers - Freeform, Fantasy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Reader, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: Kun is chosen to be a dream catcher in his afterlife, just because the Deities want him to realize what he did while he was still alive. Well, aside from him, there are many other people in this world who have been punished by deities in various ways. It seems like they're playing tricks with every human life, but it's just how the universe can sustain its balance.Asibikaashi, commonly known as a spider woman, protects her children from evil forces by making dream catchers. These are intended to protect people from negativity and evil thoughts by filtering out all bad dreams. Deities uphold the harmony and order of the world, penalizing individuals in the afterlife.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 1





	into the pillow world

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: the concept of the actual dreamcatcher (the thing being hang in walls, etc.) is actually a part of Lakota culture (the part where i mentioned the spider woman in the summary) while the other concepts mentioned are fictitious.
> 
> note: all texts in italics are from when y/n is in the pillow world

“Y/n! y/n wake up!” with heavy breaths and sweat all over your face and neck, you opened your eyes seeing your friend sitting on the side of your bed shaking your body to wake you up. “You’re having a bad dream y/n are you alright?” It’s past three AM and your friend heard your cries from her bedroom, she rushed to yours right away to wake you up. You can see her concerned face when you glanced at her as she continued to rub your arms to calm you down. 

“Yeah, I’m alright thank you,” your breath is steadier, and you don’t perspire that much anymore. If it weren’t for your friend, you might end up crying to your sleep all night which you don’t want to happen. It makes your chest hurt so much without even knowing the reason behind it, heck who wants nightmares anyway. Calming yourself down, trying to think of any other thoughts aside from what you just had.

“Was it the same dream again?” she asked you few minutes after that when you both decided to go to the kitchen and eat some ‘very late-night snack’, your stomach is another nightmare that’s why. You just nod to her question, making her more worried. 

“I don’t know Alex, I kept having the same dream over and over for a reason I don’t even know,” 

“There must be a reason y/n, can’t you think of anything related to it? They say nightmares may be due to too much stress, was it about school?” munching on her food while waiting for your answer. 

“An abandoned place isn’t too specific to be related to my degree and the uni, right? Lots of people can be in a place like that. Besides, my degree isn’t related to machines remember?” you gave her idea a thought but it's just too common. 

“Shoot! We need to go back to bed it’s almost 5 AM,” The conversation was cut off when she saw the time, you both went back to catch some more sleep. Your sleep deprivation doesn’t make anything good out of you for the past few days, not knowing the exact reason for it—whether because of school, stress, or your body clock is just ruined. But the cruel society doesn’t care any of your reasons, you still need to face each day and go to uni to study and finish your degree.

You’re walking in the streets as you head for school, a coffee in one hand and a phone in the other, scanning your to-do list for today. Seeing that you can’t make it to the pedestrian as it counts down to the last five seconds, you halted at the edge of the sidewalk. Suddenly, a car on its high speed is approaching the old lady who is still crossing. Seems like the old lady didn’t notice the timer and due to her old and weak body, she couldn’t walk any faster. 

Well, it was normal for you to hope that there are still kind-hearted people in this world, something Alex influenced you as you grow up together. You thought that the driver will see the old lady in front of them and slow down to let her cross the road safely, but humanity failed you. You may be lack of sleep, but your adrenaline rushed as you head your way to drag and catch the old lady away from the car. 

Both of you crashed onto the ground, luckily no one got hurt anywhere and nothing spilled in the asphalt road except for your coffee, I guess. Spilled coffee is better than blood, isn’t it? You glanced at the car that passed, not even a single bit of hint that they saw you or even horned to apologize or whatnot, there was none. 

At a moment you thought you were crazy; you just threw yourself on the road to save a person you don’t even know. Even the possibility of salvaging her and your life isn’t big, yet you still did it. After all, you’re relieved that you saved someone, you felt relevant as a person.

You stood up, helping the old lady get up, “Are you alright miss? Does something hurt?” the old lady seemed fine, but you wanted to make sure.

“I would have died if it weren’t for you, dear. I didn’t notice the car and I thought I could make it across in that short time left,” she gave you a small grin, the shock is still evident from her face so you brushed her arm to calm her down. You noticed a little scratch on her arm, the impact might have scratched her arm on the road which made it bled a little. 

“You have a wound, let’s get it treated miss,” You held her injured arm gently and escorted her but she let go from your grip. 

“It’s fine dear, it’s just a little wound, no need to go to the hospital,” She politely smiled at you insisting on your offer. She noticed the coffee that had spilled as she grabbed her belongings on the road. “I’m sorry about your coffee I’ll just buy you a new one. I wanted to at least give you something in return!” 

“No! It’s alright! You don’t have to,” Seems like the lady doesn’t take a no for an answer, she started rummaging her bag and took out something you aren’t very much sure of what is. 

“Take this instead, I made it myself and I still have lots of these. Take it, please,” She placed the item on top of your palm making sure you won’t let go of it. You looked at the item, seemed handmade. It’s a hoop with a woven yarn, a web-like structure, and various decorations of beads and feathers are hanging below the hoop. 

“Thank you miss but, what is it exactly? It’s wonderfully made,” 

“It’s a dreamcatcher, from the name itself, it catches bad dreams and leaves just good dreams for you. Just hang it near the place where you sleep,” Her face is now brighter, and you felt like she is better now than earlier. 

“Wow, thank you for this then, miss,” You glanced at your watch realizing that you’ll be late for your first class.

“Oh shoot! I need to go, miss, are you sure you don’t need a doctor? Be careful next time okay? Thank you for this again!” running on your feet you rush to your campus after she gave you a nod.

“May it filter the bad ideas of society from the good, leading you to achieve your dreams and visions, my child.” The old lady chanted to herself, the wound on her arm is slowly fading and she is nowhere to be found that moment.

*****

It’s already weekend, you and Alex decided to stay indoors to finish your favorite anime series. She was supposed to attend her classmate’s party but she wanted to stay with you and take care of you since she is very much disturbed about your frequent lack of decent sleep.

Your dreams don’t bother your thoughts that much but you are still very much aware of how much it affects your sleeping schedule these days. There are times you are upset and kept asking yourself as to why they occur to you and for what purpose. But you can’t do anything about it no matter how much you want to resolve it yourself, which Alex knows too. That’s why she wants to help you in anyways she can.

“By the way, y/n, how is your sleep these days? Still having nightmares?” you heard Alex’s question but your attention is still on the TV screen, watching. You just shook your head to answer her. Alex isn’t paying much attention to the show, buried in her thoughts. “You know it might be something serious, y/n...” Her statement caught your attention now and you looked at her from the other end of the sofa. 

“Maybe it wants to give you a message or something, it really can’t be just that simple. Having the same dreams over and over needs some mending y/n, it can be a positive message or not,” Despite her thoughts starting too serious and scary, she ended it with something positive and bright. She’s the optimist one between the both of you, always finding the good no matter how worse things can be. 

She can be right; you knew too it can be something serious which made you worry about it more. Reflecting at the things you did in the past from where your thoughts or actions could’ve triggered the nightmares. The show is still playing on the background while you dive into your thoughts thinking about what Alex said.

“Maybe it has something to do with the reason why mom doesn’t want me to be an engineer, now that I thought about it...” thinking too hard made you unconsciously bite your nails. Alex scooted near your sit as she listens attentively.

“Did Auntie tell you why? I can still remember how much you wanted to be an engineer when we were kids, but Auntie disapproves of it,” 

You shook your head, “She just said that it’s dangerous, and something that could make my life miserable. I don’t know Alex, she didn’t tell me the details of it,” 

“I wish she was still here so we’ll know, does grandpa or grandma know? Maybe it’s a family thing,” Alex is very persistent in helping you. 

“Grandma said they used to go to a fortune-teller, they told my mom about my future. Maybe my mom believed them...” you can still remember how many times your mom told you to not take that degree no matter what, just because a fortune-teller told her. Growing up as an only child, you can’t blame your mom for being overprotective to you. Heck, she even consulted a fortune teller just to know what will suit your life best, despite her being too much sometimes you still love her of course. 

“We should go to a fortune-teller then! Let’s see if they still see the same future in you,” Alex beamed at you with smiles and positivity, and at that moment you looked back at the TV screen seeing the main character of the show looking just like her except that the character in the show has orange hair.

You felt hopeful for a bit, you thought of something that could help you resolve your troubles. You are confident too since you have a great support system with you, and you couldn’t thank her enough.

*****

_It’s one of those nights again, you are in a factory place. It was dark but it is not silent, you can hear machines working, little foot stumps of people as if they are rummaging all over the place, random whispers of words you cannot comprehend flushes in your ears, everything is happening on loop and its coming to you all at once._

_Getting a clearer vision of the place, you see no one around yet you can still feel and hear their movements and whispers. The lights are shut, several machines are in front of you and they are all functioning on their own. You roam around the place, trying your best to get out of there._

_You started running towards the door exit you see which is few meters apart from you. The moment you passed the door, you were brought to another dark room. You kept going, running through every door exits you see, running as fast as you can with much eagerness to get over this nightmare._

_But you kept failing, you are just going on to the same place each time. You are like in a loophole, you feel powerless and weak; nothing seems to make everything stop. All you wanted is for everything to disappear and for you to wake up, but it’s not happening._

_You felt disappointed, with the panting breath you lay on that spot both hands on the side of your ears trying to not hear, eyes shut trying to not see and feel. You are becoming breathless as you start to cry, you wanted to shout just so you could wake yourself up but suddenly you felt a hand grabbed you and pulled you up._

_He dragged you and ran so fast, you followed his lead. “There’s no way out, this place is on the loop there’s no use for running,” With short breaths, you try to tell him, he doesn’t listen but kept running instead. You are surprised the moment you both passed by the door exit; the random sounds you’ve been hearing started to fade._

_It felt like you passed through a magical portal because of how different the place is you are at right now. You are in the middle of the forest. Tall trees can be seen everywhere you look, it is sunny and peaceful. Leaves rustling, sounds of crickets flipping their wings, birds chirping, and a waterfall at sight. Everything is bright and calm, very much opposed to the one you were at earlier._

_You looked back to the door where you came from but it’s nowhere to be found already, instead you saw a man standing from a distance. You find it strange seeing another human in your dreams aside from yourself, this never happened to you before. He even helped you get out of the loophole which you fail to do every single time, the loophole just stops whenever it feels like it and you wake up crying._

_The man doesn’t look familiar to you at all, but he is wearing a suit that is white as a feather. His skin glows to the sun rays hitting his body. the winds make his silver hair flow softly, he is so dreamy. Your long creepy gaze will not help your curiosity at all, so you slowly approached him. But you were too late, he is slowly disappearing._

The alarm clock started beeping, it’s your wake-up call. Opening your eyes, you peeked at your phone which says _6:00 AM_ , you turned the alarm off. Another day to survive, you stared at your ceiling for a moment. You wiped the sweat away from your forehead and neck, due to the creepy nightmare you had. The only nightmare to which you are saved by someone, someone that you almost talked to but didn’t have the chance.

“Y/n get up already! Your bath’s ready!” your roommate yelled at you from the outside of your bedroom. You heard her but you didn’t move even a bit, still thinking about the dream you had. “I know you’re already awake, I heard you turn off your alarm so get your ass out there now or we’ll be late!” warning you for the last time, you got out of your bed to prepare.

Your day’s just starting but you already feel exhausted with your thoughts, questions fueling your mind about what happened in your dreams last night. Besides the nagging of your friend because of your sloth-like movements. Can this day get any busier for you, y/n?

Upon getting ready, an item fell from your bag. It was the item the old lady from last week gave you. Remembering the purpose of the item suddenly made you think it might be the reason for the sudden changes in your dreams last night. 

Having bare knowledge about dreamcatchers, you still did what the old lady told you. You thought, there’s nothing to lose in doing what she said right? You hang it above your bed’s headboard just like what she said.

“What took you so long to get ready? We are late,” she peeped at your door, all dressed up in her school clothes. Alex always looks after you, ever since you guys have been friends and roommates. She is your mom friend and you might have barely survived college if it weren’t for her. “Had a nightmare again?” she sounded calmer, she thought maybe it’s the reason why you are extra slow today in getting ready for school. Despite her being a nagger sometimes that she sounded just like your own mom, she can read through you.

You gave her a nod, not wanting to upset her because of it. You’ve talked about the nightmares lots of times already it makes you feel exhausted whenever it’s brought up. But this time you wanted to tell her about the man in your dreams. Both of you are walking on the street side-by-side as you head to the campus. 

“But you know there’s something new in it, someone’s actually in my dream. That never happened before Alex,” 

“What for real? What did they do in your dreams? Do you know them in real life?” she panicked to what you said looking at you with those big round eyes of hers. 

“I think it didn’t get worse, remember the factory place? He was there, he even got me out of the place,”

“No shit! I guess its good news? Do you know who the person is?” you can feel Alex’s sudden excitement to what you told her, being her usual self. 

“About that... Uhmm, I wasn’t able to get a good look at his face and talk to him...”

“WHAT?! Why? Aren’t there any good manners left in you, y/n?! You should’ve approached him, thank him, or something! He saved you!” the disappointment is evident on her face, laughing at how she is more disappointed than you who was in the dream. 

“As if I didn’t try Alex! He was gone right away and my alarm rang so-“ she hit your arm without letting you finish, she’s on her silly antics now, trying to lighten the atmosphere to cheer you up. 

“Make sure to thank him for the next time he comes in your dreams, is he someone familiar though?” 

“Uhmm I haven’t seen him anywhere before; he isn’t a familiar face either. Heck, he even gave me an off vibe the first time I saw him. But yes, of course, I’ll thank him if he ever gets to be in my dreams again,” Both of you hoped to see him again in your dreams.

“Yes, you should! That’s a must y/n, always be grateful to the people who do good things for you. Maybe he isn’t just a random stranger... if you know what I mean,” Her tone of voice made you crack a laugh.

“I don’t know what you meant! What do you mean?”

“Maybe he is an important person in your life or will be,” You just don’t get how random Alex can be sometimes, how can she think of these sorts of things? “We can never tell y/n, don’t laugh at me like that and regret it later.” 

*****

_You open your eyes to see yourself on a secluded island. Laying down in the white warm sand, the sun on its peak hitting your skin. You stood up getting a greater look at the place where you are now. In front of you is a wide sea, hearing the loud splashes of waves, strong winds flowing through your hair and clothes. You walked through the shore surrounded with boulders of color gray, you are certain that you are dreaming right now. You’re on your venture into finding the man who saved you from the nightmare, you’ve had decent dreams the past few weeks but to your surprise, he is nowhere to be seen._

_“Looking for someone?” a sudden voice cracked into your ears. Turning to your back you see a man standing across you. You can’t believe this, he’s finally here! You blinked your eyes once, then twice after realizing that he is in front of you. “Don’t worry I won’t disappear like the last time, well that’s kind of your fault ‘cause you woke up from your alarm,” the chatty guy beamed a smile at you, as you examine his appearance. Still the same clothes, you got a great look at his face now. Fair skin, small round eyes, sharp nose, plump lips, and those cute little dimples he has when he smiles. Can someone daydream when you’re in a dream?_

_“Oh! Yes, I was looking for you,” knocking off your thoughts from going further to save yourself from embarrassment._

_“For me? What for?” he pointed an index finger on his face exaggerating his reaction._

_“I just wanted to thank you for saving back there from the factory place,”_

_“Oh, that? Well, it was my job so I did what I had to but I appreciate your gesture. No one has ever thanked me for this,” he slowly walked passed you while watching the ocean waves._

_“A job? What do you mean?” you followed him and walked beside him._

_“Wait you didn’t know? I’m a dreamcatcher...your dreamcatcher actually,” you looked at him with a quizzical face, “Remember the dreamcatcher thing you hung near your headboard? That’s me, that’s my physical form in your world. And I look like this in the pillow world,”_

_“What does it mean to be a dreamcatcher? Do you just catch dreams? If you do, then why am I still dreaming right now?”_

_“I do catch dreams, but only the bad ones or nightmares for short. Just like last time, you can’t get out of your factory place so I helped you get out of it,” you notice how his dimples show each time he grins or laughs. You’re paying much attention to everything he says trying to take up all the information._

_“That makes more sense, so you’re a supernatural being?”_

_“Uhhh you can put it that way,” putting his hand on his chin, he gave you a little nod._

_“Aside from catching bad dreams, do you still have other powers?”_

_“Yes! I make your dreams. I can make the sunset in just a snap,” he snapped his fingers and the sun suddenly set, making the skies turn orange, “I can take us into a forest, or even in Japan,” he snapped his fingers again, making the scene turn from an island into a forest and then a park full of cherry blossom trees. “I modify all these just for you,” snapping one last time and both of you are back in the isolated island._

_“Wow that sounds a lot of work,” you’re like watching a magic show, everything seems too magical. You felt your mouth slightly open, and your eyes were wide open._

_“It is, but it is my job so I don’t have much say in it,” he continued walking in the shore again, and you did same “But it is fun I guess,”_

_“What’s your name by the way? Mine’s y/n,” feeling the waters flow through both of your feet, you looked back at him as you stretched out your hand._

_“I’m late...” he looked up in the sky, trying to figure something out_

_“Late? Your name’s late?”_

_“Oh no I mean YOU are LATE,”_

_“What do you mean I’m la-“_

“Y/n!!! Wake up you’re late! Get up now for the love of god!” Alex kept shaking your body, piping every single word that comes out of her mouth. She instantly got out of your bed when she saw you awake. Staring blankly into nowhere, still clouded with all your thoughts from what happened in your dream. “Y/n take a quick shower please, let’s just eat lunch later at school if you want to pass Calculus,”

During your vacant time, like what Alex had promised, both of you had lunch in your cafeteria the same day, “So y/n, when are we going to consult the fortune teller?”

“Uhmm about that Alex, I think we don’t need to,”

“Why? Have you known the reason for your nightmares?” 

“Well, not exactly but I think this one’s better,” amused to what she heard from you, she gave all her attention to you and stopped eating “I already met the guy in my dreams. The one I’m telling you last time!”

“Did you talk to him? Did you thank him at least?” 

“Of course, I thanked him! He was even surprised to hear me thanking him,” 

“That’s good, at least I know that you’re still listening to me. What does he look like? Do you recognize him?”

“I haven’t seen him anywhere, but he is good-looking that I must say,” you’ve felt yourself blush a little trying to recall how he looks like. But his face doesn’t ring any bell to you.

“He is huh? But why the hell is he in your dreams? Of all the people? Or maybe he’s your soulmate!”

“Pfft! He is nothing like that Alex, believe me. I know what he is,” you laughed at how childish Alex’s thoughts were especially about your love life.

“Wait what? Why do you sound so certain? Did you ask him?”

“I did! And he told me something but please don’t freak out,” you tried not to sound silly scooting near Alex’s ear to whisper, “He said he’s a dreamcatcher, have you seen the thing above my headboard? That’s a dreamcatcher and that’s him!”

“Wait you have a dreamcatcher?! I didn’t know you believe in those,” her high-pitched voice made the other people turn an eye on her, while you’re earning a second-hand embarrassment.

“Could you quiet down! Well, I just hung in there, I didn’t think that it works,” 

“What else did he tell you? Tell me more,” you told her everything the dreamcatcher guy told you. Like how he moved the sun, how he switched from different places, and all his magic tricks which made you sound like a kid watching a fantasy TV show that moment.

“Wow y/n, I’ve only learned about dreamcatchers in one of my classes last year. It’s amazing to experience it yourself isn’t it?”

“I know right! Maybe you’re right Alex, he is my soulmate. He’s meant to help me get away from those nightmares,”

“So now you believe what I say. Did you get his name though?”

“Well I asked him and he was supposed to answer but you woke me up! If you just woke me up a little later I might have known,” you teasingly punched her arms out of frustration not knowing the dreamcatcher’s name.

“Yeah! And if I didn’t wake you up a little later, we shouldn’t be rushing our asses off just to attend the class we barely managed to pass,” you both laughed off with what Alex said, but her expression suddenly changed. Something’s been bothering her mind all along, “But to think of it, why did you have those nightmares from the first place?”

*****

“ **Kun**?” 

“Yeah, **Kun**!” you shouted at Alex from the bathroom while you were taking a bath.

“What a name, does it ring any bell to you?”

“No, not really. I told you I just had a little bad impression the moment I heard his name but he’s a great guy,” you went off the bathroom as you go to bed.

“You’ve been spending so much time with him already huh,” she teased you “Why is he being extra nice to you y/n,”

You make fun of her comments, “What the hell are you saying? It’s part of his job you know,”

“But doesn’t it make you feel anything more? Let’s say it's his job but don’t you think he likes doing it for you more than what the job asks him?” showing a malicious grin, you smacked her with your pillow until she laughed so hard. 

“Stop matchmaking me to a dreamcatcher Alex! Just go to your bed! Let me sleep for the love of God,”

“Goodnight y/n~ sweet dreaaams!” she teased one last time before closing the door.

_“Have you been to Japan?” the dreamcatcher asked you, walking side-by-side on your way up the mountain. He suddenly pulled a little flower out from your ear._

_“Not yet but I want to someday! It’s mine and my best friend Alex’s dream destination. We love anime so much,” you grabbed the little flower he pulled from you and smelled it._

_You and the Dreamcatcher have spent lots of time in your dreams the past few weeks already. You’ve been into different places, talked about the randomness of things, and he’s pulled lots of magic tricks on you already. It’s earning another friend from another world, and finally, you’ve put a name on the face of your savior._

_“So **Kun** , can I ask you something?” _

_“Go ahead! It’s not like you haven’t asked so many questions already,”_

_“Do you know why people have nightmares?”_

_“Well uhmm, it can be a lot of reasons. Some have it because of stress, also can be because of things like alcohol, medicines, drugs, and such. But it can also be because of emotional issues,” you just gave him a nod, for a moment you both went silent. Only your footsteps on the pebbles were heard and the chimes being swayed by the wind. **Kun** didn’t hesitate to break the awkwardness, “Why did you ask? Don’t you know why you’re having nightmares?” _

_“I wouldn’t ask if I do right?” you scoffed, “But to answer you properly, I don’t know. We even thought maybe it has something to do with my future or something,”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, my mom used to be overprotective of me, that she even believed a fortune teller,”_

_“What did the fortune teller tell your mom?” waiting for your response, he looked at you._

_“I don’t know, my mom never told me. Was the prediction of the fortune-teller true though?”_

_“Oh look! We are already halfway up the mountain,” letting out a sigh, **Kun** hurriedly walked past the end of gates. **Kun** asked you to hurry and catch up on him, you’re roughly halfway up the mountain. You both witness the beautiful view of Kyoto City. _

_“Wow it looks nice up here, I’ll go here with Alex next time,” you stayed there for a few minutes, silently admiring the city you’ve dreamed of going to someday. You can’t believe how far your dreams can take you, and of course, it’s all possible because of **Kun**. After that, you went back to the trail to go down to the shrine. _

_“How about you, why are you a dreamcatcher? You said it is your job,”_

_“I was assigned to this job by Spider Woman,”_

_“A what? Spider Woman?”_

_“Yes, the Spider Woman is the one who makes the dreamcatchers. They are all handmade and is blessed by her so her children will be away from evil forces and only have good and happy thoughts,”_

_“That sounds sweet, but how does she know if that person has nightmares?”_

_“She’s a goddess, for sure she’ll know. She wanders everywhere giving her dreamcatchers to those who need it, she’ll sometimes disguise as an old lady or any other type of person, just to give them,” you’ve reached the shrine when **Kun** suddenly stopped walking and tapped your shoulder, “Don’t get too flustered this time, you’ll wake up any moment now,” he warned you, he is aware of when you’ll start waking up. He reminds you of it, to avoid you getting frustrated when your conversations are getting cut off. _

*****

You spend your Friday morning in the school library, some books mounted in front of you together with your laptop and a cup of coffee. You dig yourself with all the information you gathered based on what **Kun** told you. The moment **Kun** described the Spider Woman, it tingled your mind. You tried asking him but he didn’t give you the answers you were looking for. The Spider Woman just seems so familiar to you, you cannot put your fingers to exactly where you remember her.

“Wow you aren’t late, you are even early!” Alex sat across your seat as she approached your table, “Heck way too early! Your class doesn’t start in three hours,” Alex’s antics didn’t even catch the slightest bit of your attention as you busily click on your mouse. “Watcha doing? Are these for some research?” 

“Uhuh yeah, but no it’s not for school...”

“Lakota culture? Is this still about your dreamcatcher **Kun**?” she looked at the books one by one, while you just nod at her. “What’s my purpose being your best friend if you don’t ask me about all this! Don’t you remember your Culture Studies major best friend??”

“I don’t want to bother you with my little research, but I was about to though,” Setting your laptop aside, you told Alex the things **Kun** told you and showed her your little research. She asked you about where you got the dreamcatcher, and that’s when you both realized.

“So you’re telling me, the old lady I saved from before is the Spider Woman?” 

“It can be! She’s the one who gave you the dreamcatcher right? And based on what **Kun** said, she’s a goddess. She might know the reasons for your nightmares!”

After your class, you and Alex went for a little hunting. You retraced the places you’ve been before meeting the old lady a few months ago.

“You met her here? Are you sure?” 

“Yes! This is the pedestrian where she was almost hit by a car, I dragged her off the road and we crashed on the ground,” after all your conversation with **Kun** , with the help of Alex and your research you’ve concluded that the old lady is the Spider Woman. Now looking for her hoping that she has the answers to your overdue questions.

“Wow you did that?” amused to what you told her, Alex asked you. “How will we even see her here? Do you know where she lives?”

“How will I know such information? I just happened to meet her here, I was running late that time,” you were standing at the sidewalk, looking everywhere. Expecting to see a familiar person along the way.

“Do you remember her face at least?”

“I just remember that she is kind of old, she carries a large white bag that time, I honestly can’t remember anything more,”

“Try harder y/n! She can be our only hope,” Alex kind of went off with her abrasive tone, which made you upset.

“Why does it matter so much to you Alex? We can’t do anything about it if we can’t find her. **Kun** said she’s a goddess and that alone can say a lot to why we will never find her,” you’ve finally reached your limits, not being able to find answers to your problems frustrates you most right now.

“I just wanted to help y/n, you’ve been through so much and I just want you to be happy,” Alex is upset too, but she doesn’t give up right away. She didn’t realize soon enough that she might have been too much, “I know you are right now, but I can’t help but still worry about you,”

“Things happen for a reason Alex, maybe the nightmare has a deeper meaning than what it is. And I feel like the old lady knows about that, that’s why she gave me that dreamcatcher. If it’s meant to happen it’ll happen, Alex,” you went home alone.

_You and **Kun** were walking in a park, it was hot and sunny, but it is quiet and peaceful. Chirping birds are heard from the tree branches and you can smell the mist of the grass. You remained silent the whole time, still upset from your little quarrel with Alex earlier that day. _

_**Kun** _ _has felt the tension the moment you met; he can see through you already. He’s quick to sense and understand you, the moment he was in charge of your dreams he did everything to make you think of only happy thoughts. He did more than what his job asks for him to do, he didn’t mind. He’s satisfied seeing you happy, he’s been crushing on you for a while now but he’s wavering to go any deeper with it because he knows it’s impossible to his situation._

_He tapped your shoulder, then he put his left hand near your right ear. You knew what was coming but you just let him, a coin suddenly appeared on his hands. “Enough with those magic tricks, don’t you get tired of it?”_

_“Of course not, I still have lots of magic tricks that I can pull off,”_

_“Thanks, **Kun** , but no thanks!” you chuckled a little when he showed you the coin, as his dimples showed up in sync. You’re trying to hide your sulkiness from **Kun** for him not to find out but you thought wrong. Even though he felt your mood, he didn’t say anything about it but instead he’s trying to pull off his little antics just to cheer you up. _

_He makes you feel better most of the time and you’re very much thankful for it. **Kun** has become the reason for your nightmares disappearing, you’ve felt better and brighter. Heck if it weren’t for the old lady or the Spider Woman, you won’t be able to know **Kun**. Funny it may seem, but you thought you and **Kun** are kindred souls. Being with him everything just becomes simple and happy, except that all of it’s just a dream. _

_Your laughter is like music to **Kun** ’s ears, it made his heart flicker that moment. He felt accomplished even with just a chuckle, but he thought it wasn’t enough, “Come, I’ll show you something cool,” he asked for your hands and held it tight. “You’re not afraid of heights right?” _

_Oblivious as to what will happen, **Kun** started walking, and as you followed you both are starting to levitate. He dashed into the air and you both are up above the sky, even higher than the trees and buildings. You were astounded, “I never thought you could do this!” _

_Witnessing the city look tinier as you went higher, you felt lighter and better. **Kun** has once again made you happy, he doesn’t fail at it. There are even times you’re perplexed if he’s being truthful to his gestures or was it just because it's part of his job, it keeps you up at night sometimes but you don’t let it make your emotions waver. But this time you are being vanquished by your own heart. _

_The moment felt sentimental, you thought you were in that Japanese animated movie where the main characters were floating in the air as they try to escape from the enemies. After a little tour in the sky, both of you went back to the park, sitting on a bench. You wanted to know more about **Kun** , you crave to perceive through him just like how he does to you. _

_“Since we’ve been always talking about myself, let’s do it the other way around this time,”_

_“Don’t you know how smart I am? Surely, I can answer all your questions,” you can see how thrilled he is with his bright face._

_“Were you a dreamcatcher all this time? Or how did you become one?”_

_“I became a dreamcatcher after I died, Spider Woman took me and made me a dreamcatcher,” you paid attention to his straight face as he continued, “Once a person dies the Deities assess the dead person’s life on Earth if they’ve been a good person or not. This will tell what kind of job they’ll have in the Afterlife, after accomplishing their job they’ll be assessed once again to know if they are worthy of reincarnation or not,”_

_“Wow that’s quite scary, it must’ve felt like a punishment for some,” you didn’t figure out how serious **Kun** can be despite his childish and cheerful demeanor most of the time, you found it endearing. It must’ve been difficult for him all this time, you thought. _

_“Can be, but no one in the Afterlife regains their memories on Earth. The Deities did this for the dead people to fully do their job,”_

_“That makes sense, it seems just somehow. Do you want to be reincarnated though? Seems like you do because you’ve been working hard to my dreams you know,”_

_“Of course I want to. The more I do this job, the more I want to redeem myself and become a better person in my next life. Tending to hundreds of people’s dreams is quite a lot of work, I guess I must’ve done a lot of bad deeds when I was still alive,” **Kun** ’s face brightens when he heard you appreciate his work, but got unhappy to the thought that you’re just seeing all his gestures as part of his job and nothing more than that. _

_“Achoo!”_

_“Bless you!” **Kun** replied right away, showing his little dimples. _

_You felt regretful for **Kun** ’s situation, you’ve sensed his sincerity into being a better person. Without even figuring out his wrongdoings he felt guilty, what more if he knows all of it right? “Now that you’ve mentioned it, I feel sorry about being harsh on Alex. I think I need to make it up to her soon before it’s too late isn’t it?” _

*****

After your small talk with **Kun** the other night, you went to Alex and settled your issues and misunderstandings. You agreed to go to a fortune teller with her. When you entered the secluded room full of candle lights, charms, and incense you saw a man on his old age, sitting on a desk waiting for the both of you.

You and Alex took a seat and the fortune teller asked for your palm for him to read. He held the hand gently, “Say, your mother has been here before isn’t it?” he looked at you intently. You gave him a small nod, quite feeling nervous. “Like what I have told a long time ago, your past life is linked to your present life. It will torment you not until you’ve found forgiveness and peace into your heart,”

Bewildered to what you just heard, you glanced at Alex who’s paying full attention to the old man. “What is it that torments me until now?” you asked.

“This incubus was induced years ago; you were working in a factory place under a ruthless superior. He let his employees labor all day and night just because of his greediness for money and imprudence for their health,” he mentioned your nightmare just how you saw it yourself, you are mindful to every word he said.

“You passed away due to exhaustion from working; you tried reaching out to your superior for a little consideration, but he ignored all of you. You’ve brought your resentment towards him unto your death, hence the nightmares you experience in your present life,”

The answers to your questions are now revealed and everything is overwhelming to you and for Alex, you now understand what your nightmares meant. “When you discover the truth, be strong. When you pursue your path and trusted yourself you will be lost in that world filled with magic,” he said his final words before letting go of your hand. Hearing those last words confused you, it sounded similar, but you can’t understand what he meant.

“Do you recognize who my superior is from my previous life?” in able for you to fully let go of your grudge, you need to know who that person can be. The old man is disturbed by your question.

“Have you not recognized? You’ve known him for quite some time already,” he looked at you trying to help you remember. “He is the man who wears the white suit, his hair is silver and he shines when the sun kisses his skin,” upon recognizing the description of the fortune teller, you are out of words. “The Deities have designated him to help you overcome your nightmares. It is cruel of them to mingle with every human’s life like this. But that’s how the deities regulate the equality of this world,” 

It’s all coming to you know, you haven’t heard the last words of the old man. Everything’s coming to you all at once, seems like all your pain even from your past life is resonating into you now making your chest ache so much it almost made you tear up. You can’t properly stand up, but Alex helped you as you both went out of the room.

The body’s still trembling to what you’ve heard, everything seems preposterous. You can’t distinguish which is true or not, you started questioning the bond you had with **Kun**. You didn’t know all this time, the person who caused you so much pain in this life is the reason you suffered from your previous.

You went home appalled, still processing everything in your mind. You felt numb at the time, your heart hurts too much you can’t feel it anymore.

*****

_It is a special night for **Kun** , he prepared something special for your dream tonight. After his last dream with you, he wanted to somehow tell his feelings for you despite the situation you both have. He prepared a very romantic atmosphere which is in the forest. There are two chairs and a table in between. The place is lit with fairy lights which were freely hanging on the tree branches. It looks simple yet it is romantic and comfortable. Crickets can be heard from a distance and the rattling of the plants because of the little wind. He thought he’s crazy for even considering this, but he just wanted to make you happy tonight. _

_You opened your eyes and knew that you are in your dream already. You are still very much affected by what the fortune-teller told you and you don’t want to meet **Kun** right now. You wander further into the forest to hide from him just in case he’s looking for you. _

_You contemplate about what to feel about everything. Throughout the past months, you’ve had **Kun** as your dreamcatcher, you can’t deny that you’ve grown fond of him. Not just because he makes your dreams better but because you’ve earned another friendship with him which you thought can go further but is now impossible because of the fate destined for both of you. _

_**Kun** _ _sensed that you are in the dream already but he can’t seem to find you anywhere. He felt upset trying to find you, of all the days he planned this difficult place he didn’t expect to be finding a missing person. He kept searching for you as he went deeper into the forest. He luckily found you, sitting on a log, alone and quiet. He hurriedly went to you and greeted you._

_You sat there for a moment to think, to reflect, and to calm yourself. You need to pull yourself together to do what is right, you couldn’t let your emotions affect you at the moment knowing that seeing **Kun** right now will trigger you lots of emotions. But it feels like you failed tonight, he caught you. _

_“Is there something wrong? Are you alright?” you scooted away from him when he leaned in. You can’t utter any word out of your mouth, recalling what you knew about him. Benighted to what is happening he’s worried about your reaction. “What happened? I’ve been looking for you all night. I’ve prepared something for you lo-“_

_“Stop! Just stop **Kun**!” your annoyance at him is building up in your chest. You despise him for what he did to you much more because he doesn’t know anything about it looking all innocent in front of you right now. “Don’t go near me, your presence makes my heart hurt so much,” You felt disturbed at him even with his little gestures. You rushed off someplace else and waited for your body to wake up. _

_Your words and actions stung **Kun** a bit, him being oblivious to what happened to you and for leaving him like that without explaining made him upset. He’s trying to understand your emotions but his worry is consuming him so much. A few moments later, **Kun** sensed that you’re already awake and is away from the pillow world already. _

_He went back to the place he had set up. Still thinking for possible reasons, he was disturbed by two men who suddenly appeared. They were wearing black suits, he recognized them right away but he’s got no idea of why they were there._

_“Qian **Kun** , you have been called by the Deities. They are asking for your presence right away,” they escorted you to the room of the Deities. _

_“I present to you, the child of Spider Woman, the dreamcatcher, Qian **Kun** ,” he is standing in front of a lot of Deities who are talking about something he can’t hear. _

_“Are you aware as to why we summoned you, Mr. **Kun**?” **Kun** looked puzzled; he has no idea why. A lot of things are happening he can’t comprehend any bit. _

_“You are called to be given a punishment for violating our guides for conduct in the Afterlife. We might have let you pass before but this is getting out of control, do you now recall your transgressions?”_

_“Your first violation was conversing with a living human you are serving; you’ve had several conversations with the human for the past months. Second violation, telling about the concept of the Afterlife to a living human. Mr. **Kun** , we can let the first offense pass but the second one is quite heavy,” **Kun** recalled the things he did, he didn’t repel and accepted his punishment. He knew this was coming but he didn’t expect it to be this soon. _

_“As per violating a heavy guide of conduct in the Afterlife, we will show Mr. **Kun** all of his bad deeds on Earth; All these people are the ones you need to ask for forgiveness, you’ve done them wrong and now you’re doing your job as a dreamcatcher to pay for all of it,” _

_**Kun** _ _watched everything from the big screen in front of him, all his wrongdoings to all those people while he was still alive. Then he saw you and the factory place. He remembered your story, how much you’re worried about it, and how much it affects you and now he finally realized. His heart is aching, he can’t believe he did that to you. He can’t imagine how worse it could’ve been for you to have a grudge on him._

_“Do you think you’ve done enough for the past years to be able to repent for your deeds on Earth? We avoid doing this as much as possible, but this is the only way to punish those who oppose the guide for conduct in this world,” hearing the Deities made him cry, he got on his knees weeping out his frustrations especially for hurting you and all those people in their previous lives._

_**Kun** _ _was brought back to the pillow world. Anesthetized, he can’t handle everything he just saw. His heart hurts so much feeling all the guilt and regrets inside him. He finally understands why you were acting that way earlier. Realized that maybe you knew about it already._

_He felt sorry about what he did earlier, he kept blaming his self when he thought how you must’ve felt when you saw him earlier. Remorse is piling up in him, thinking how cruel he was when he was still alive that he could do that to you; to someone he considered to be an important person in his life, to be someone he could’ve loved and cherished._

*****

You woke up crying, tears flooded your face and it made your pillow wet. You saw Alex was sleeping beside you, she must’ve stayed with you all night just in case you start to have nightmares again. You stared at the ceiling, feeling tired and numb. You don’t feel like moving at all so you just stayed that way for a long time.

Alex is already up and she assisted you all day, being your emotional support during these times. She’s best at it and she knows how to deal with you, she just lets you stay in your room all day, but she never forgets to give you food from time to time. 

It was already evening when she went to your bedroom again, you didn’t move an inch all day. You barely eat, went out of bed and you didn’t even take a bath.

“Achoo!”

“Bless you, dear,” sitting beside you in bed, “How are you y/n? You know you should eat even just a bit,” she set the tray on your bed, “Wanna talk about it already? I’m all ears,”

“I don’t know Alex, I don’t know what to feel or what to do,”

“It’s alright for you to feel that way, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s all valid,”

“Of all people, why does it have to be him?” letting out a heavy sigh, “Why does he have to be my dreamcatcher when he’s been the reason for my pain?”

“Oh y/n, I’m so sorry,”

“Achoo!” Alex felt downhearted seeing you like this, she couldn’t do anything for you but just to be there and listen to you.

“Bless you again,”

“How can they be too wicked to pull tricks on us, make us feel like we are meant for each other and then break us too hard after,” Alex stared at you, sympathizing with your torment.

“Take your time to process everything y/n, you should take care of yourself most. If it hurts then cry until it hurts no more, sometimes that’s all we need,” you glanced at Alex and you can’t help but cry on her arms. She held you like that for a moment until you calmed down.

You took Alex’s advice, the following days you didn’t think of anything but yourself. You went on to your normal life, attending school, spending time with Alex, and having some time for yourself like reading books or binge-watching your favorite anime series. 

Weeks have gone by since your last meeting with **Kun** and since then, you seldom had dreams. And when you do **Kun** is nowhere to be seen. He must’ve taken note of what you said to him the last time hence his absence in the pillow world, you thought. 

Despite the long time that had passed you know it yourself that you’re still furious to what **Kun** has done to you. But you thought you can handle your emotions better and be more sensitive towards the issue the next time if ever you’re given the chance to see him in your dreams.

_A sight of a cornfield reveals to you as you open your eyes, it is sunny and windy. The sight of the corn grasses swaying as the wind blows, you roamed around. Suddenly a familiar voice called out your name, you stopped walking. You didn’t turn back right away, lulling your emotions._

_**Kun** _ _already saw you the moment you entered the pillow world, he was hesitant to come to you at first but he knew he needed to do it. He couldn’t handle this kind of tension between the two of you for a long time, he sure can’t get away with it either way so he mustered his courage and called you._

_He’d understand if you don’t look back, he’d understand if you ignore him, he thought maybe it’s the only way for you to feel better then he’d be willing to do anything. You turned to look back, seeing him stand from a distance. He didn’t approach you like before. He didn’t come right behind you; he was very far and very considerate._

_You gazed at his face; it was very innocent. You hated it; you find it dumb. You remained silent; you’re trying to find the right words to say because you can’t handle your emotions well at the moment._

_**Kun** _ _took the chance and broke the tension, “Y-y/n, how are you? I haven’t been around for a while I wa-“_

_“Cut the bullshit, **Kun**! Stop giving me those innocent looks I hate it so much! I hate it how am I the only one who’s hurting right now!” you stopped him, “How come that your memories were erased and yet here I am, feeling all these grudges as if they just happened yesterday?” _

_“Look y/n I know what you’re feeling but let me e-“_

_“You know it?! So you know it all this time then? How come you never told me, I asked you before and you didn’t say a thing!” you’re infuriated at the moment after hearing his reply, feeling your face turn red. “All those times that we were together, you acted kind and sweet towards me. I thought that it meant something more than that, but you knew all along?”_

_“No y/n it’s nothing like tha-“_

_“So none of it was real!? You didn’t mean any of it!?” you cut him off again, getting more furious. **Kun** is thunderstruck to what you said. He felt your anger after letting out all your frustration. He can’t seem to find the right words to tell you. _

_You got more upset at **Kun** for not even responding after what you’ve said, doesn’t he meant any of it? Were all those times you’ve spent together were just part of his job? _

_“Why aren’t you answering me? Was it all true then?”_

_“No, y/n! I’m so-“_

_“Don’t look at me like you’re sorry! You’re not so-”_

_“All of it was real! I meant all of it! All the times we’ve spent together is special to me y/n! Heck, I’d love to do all of it in my next life,” he interrupted, “But how can I say all these after all that I’ve done to you in the past? I don’t even have a face to show you anymore! I don’t deserve you if all I’ve ever done is hurt you and make you cry all night in your present life,”_

_“B-but why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why would you let me know from that fortune teller and let me get through all of these?”_

_“I still didn’t know that time y/n, I just found out about it after the night in the forest when you yelled at me,” Kun asked for you to hear him out and he explained everything that happened next after you left that night. “If you just know how much I hated myself after finding out, it sucks to be in this situation where I could’ve made it up to you long ago but I can’t,” his voice started to crack as tears started falling on his face. “I feel weak, I feel dumb, I feel like the Deities have been messing with me all along,”_

_Seeing **Kun** cry before you made your heartache so much more, you never thought about what he must’ve felt. After hearing what happened to him that night, you realized that he must’ve been feeling the same pain. You now realize why he wasn’t around the past weeks; he had given you the space you needed. _

_After hearing his sudden confession to you, you felt ashamed of yourself. You knew how much **Kun** wanted to be reincarnated and now he even told you how much he wanted to be with you in his next life. You’ve seen **Kun** work hard all this time, you can’t deny that to him. _

_The quarrel you had that time made both of you let out your frustrations, you let out all the things you wanted to tell each other and you both felt quite better after. It was the confrontation you both needed to let go of your grudges and his regrets. You and **Kun** are silent for a long time, reflecting at all the things that had happened and assessed your emotions. _

*****

Another morning has come, and you welcome it with tears in your eyes as you open them. Several weeks had passed since you last talked to **Kun** since then you always wake up crying and having chest pains. But this day, the pain in your chest is lighter; it is still there but you know it felt quite better as days pass by. Good thing it was a Sunday morning, so you don’t have to go to school with puffy eyes.

You decided to go out for a jog since Alex was still deeply asleep, and you didn’t want to bother her yet. You considered it to be your _‘me time’_ for that day because you knew you’d be spending the rest of the day with your best friend later.

After a few rounds, you are on your way to a coffee shop to grab some breakfast. You passed by a woman who’s standing beside the counter to waiting for her order, “You should let go of what happened in the past, it’s undoable and it’s meant to happen that way,” she stated. You didn’t mind at first, you thought she was talking to someone else but she looked at you after, “A heavy heart won’t let you go any further if you don’t let go of your grudges,” she looked at you and gave a wink.

You can’t tell where you’ve seen the woman before, she seemed familiar to you, she looked at you one last time after putting the food on her bag. You recognized the white bag, it’s the Spider Woman. “Nothing else should succeed over hatred and resentment except for love, isn’t it? Fate might have not been good for you in your previous life but, you were given a chance to redeem it this time,” she left the café after. You are dumbfounded, you knew she was right.

_You are in a dream again, the place seemed familiar. It was the isolated island where you first talked to **Kun** , it reminded you of lots of things. You were looking for **Kun** this time, it’s been so long since the last time you talked to him and you feel like tonight’s the right time to see him again. _

_After what the Spider Woman told you, you knew it was the only way for everything to be better. So you kept looking for him and you found him sitting on a log from afar, you approached him._

_“Uhmm hi, we need to talk **Kun** , I had a talk with Spider Woman and after that, I realized lots of things,” you kept going and he was listening carefully. “We both did hurtful things at each other from the past, that’s why our present is like this. We can’t move on if we don’t forgive ourselves first. It’s the only way to leave everything behind and move forward,” he just nods to every word you’ve said, he remained silent. “That’s why I wanted to say my apologies and see you for one last time,” you ended your talk and he was astounded. _

_“L-last time? What do you mean?”_

_“I’m sorry **Kun** , for all the things I’ve said and I, did to you in my previous life. It was all said and done out of anger and frustrations,” _

_**Kun** _ _felt something got off his chest the moment you said those words, “I’m sorry to y/n for all the things I’ve done to you in this life and from your previous life. You did not deserve any of it, I hope you forgive me. I’d be willing to do anything just for you to accept my apology, I wish you to live a better life from now on y/n,” you nodded to his apology. You can’t help but get teary-eyed hearing those words from **Kun** , finally, after all this time he’d come to apologize for all of it and you’ve felt his sincerity._

_“Just do me one favor,”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Reincarnate and live your next life, **Kun**. And live happily too,” he smiled at your response and he hugged you right after. Nothing feels better than reconciliation, you thought. Everything feels lighter and better the moment you both exchanged the words you want to tell. You both went on like that for a few minutes until you’ve gotten over your tears. He looked at you with those glassy eyes, as he cupped your cheek. _

_“I promise to do that y/n, I’ll come looking for you. Wait for me,” you smiled and nodded at him and you hugged him again._

_“I’ll be waiting,”_

*****

Peaceful nights have come by, you seldom have dreams anymore. You just wake up each day with a light heart and a brighter outlook in your life, which is quite better than before. Realizing how much your thoughts can affect your lifestyle in either a good or bad way, you started to take good care of yourself more. 

A year had passed and a lot of things had happened! You’ve successfully survived college and finished your degree, Alex is taking up his Master’s degree, you still live together as roommates and she’s still your best friend though. You’ve been to Japan with Alex as your Christmas gift to each other and spent fun times there, fulfilling your fangirl fantasies. 

You’re now on your way to another trip but this time it’s a solo vacation, you wanted to take some time off before finding a job that will kill you forever. You went out of your hotel room to watch the sunset at the bar near the beach. You sat to the counter and ordered a drink, you noticed the lady beside you who’s waiting for her order as well.

The bartender went to your side as she gave the lady her drink, “Ahhh, these look good. Just in time,” She gestured a _‘cheers’_ to you before sipping her drink. “I’ve waited for quite some time for this drink to be made, it’s my favorite,” she grinned at you and you did the same.

You thought she was drunk already so you didn’t mind her that much and patiently waited for your order, “I’d be willing to wait for a drink all this time just because I love them so much. There’s none like it and it’s worth it,” she exclaimed one last time.

You just smiled back at her without saying any words, but you can’t fully understand what she meant. The bartender gave your drink and you finished it quickly, excited to go at the shore to watch the sunset. She waved you goodbye when you left, you looked back at her and you saw her with a white bad. You gasped and was about to go back to her but she’s already gone.

Walking along the seashore, feeling the waters touch your feet each time they meet. The sun’s already setting, and the sky started turning into orange, you were about to go back to your room when you heard a familiar voice.

“Looking for someone?”


End file.
